


Kamisama Kiss Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Massage, Sexual Content, Teasing, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Some Kamisama Kiss headcanons from my tumblr writing blog~





	Kamisama Kiss Headcanons

_Jiro from kamisama kiss getting back massages from his girlfriend and ends up being nsfw._

**Jiro**

When Jiro came home, you could see he stoop in his shoulders, and the exhaustion on his face. 

“Long day?” you asked. He merely grunted and nodded his head, before heading off to quickly bathe before dinner. Usually he would eat and then stay up looking over Tengu political matters, but something told you that he would be heading straight to bed tonight. 

You finished fixing dinner by the time Jiro came back so you were able to serve him immediately. He ate with gusto, as he usually did, regaining some energy through the hearty meals that you cooked him. As soon as he finished, he stood and made his way to the bedroom. 

“I’ll be there in just a moment,” you said, and he nodded. You were quick to clean up after dinner, running the dishes through scalding hot water and scrubbing them clean in record time. You then rushed through your nightly bathing routine, barely drying your hair and slapping lotion on before rushing to the bedroom.

Upon entering, you noticed Jiro spread out across the bed, lying on his stomach. He was still awake, you could tell, because he was grunting and rolling his shoulders, as if he couldn’t relax enough to go to sleep. Using quiet steps, you went over and plopped yourself down so you were straddling his hips. He turned his head a little to the side and looked at you questioningly.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled. 

“You look uncomfortable so I thought I would give you a massage,” you smiled down at him. He merely grunted an okay and spread out his large black wings so you would have plenty of room to work. You buckled down and started with the middle of his back, moving one way the the other with strong movements, trying your best to roll out all of his stress from the day. He grunted when you hit some particularly sore spots, and you lay on the extra pressure. You were working his muscles so hard that you actually found yourself getting closer and closer to his back out of concentration. 

When you pressed down really hard on the center of his back, you heard his spine pop a couple of times. You gasped and sat back, but the moan that Jiro let out let you know that it didn’t hurt him at all. The deep vibrations of his voice shot straight through you, and you had to take a moment to gather yourself. But when you reached down to continue the massage, Jiro suddenly flipped you onto your back, and hovered over you.

“Seems like we both need to relieve a little stress,” he smirked. He had smelled your arousal, and knowing sent a mad blush across your cheeks. With a husky chuckle, Jiro made sure you both relieved A LOT of stress, until the early morning hours when you both finally fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

_May I ask for a scenario with Tomoe and Mizuki teasing their girlfriend until she flips and starts riding him?_

**Tomoe**

It was the night of the full moon and you and Tomoe had been celebrating together with some snacks and liquor, when he suddenly flipped you onto the floor and pulled at the edges of your clothes. In your slightly tipsy state, you allowed him to remove your clothes, but you weren’t quite prepared for the torturing full body kisses he was treating you with. 

“You belong to me,” he growled against your neck. You gasped out as you felt his tongue and teeth scrape across your neck, and lower. You writhed under his roaming hands, where they grasped your hips to try and keep you still, and you arched under him when his mouth ghosted over your nipples. Your whole body was on fire, and you would do anything for Tomoe to put out the inferno he started deep within you. 

“Tomoe, more~” you moaned, trying to guide him where you wanted him most. As he placed small pecks along your abdomen, you thought he finaly got the message, but when he looked up at you with those mischievous fox eyes, you knew he was teasing you again. He places chaste kisses along your hip bones, and back up your stomach, and you cried out in frustration as you felt your body tighten further, needing release more than anything.  

“Patience, love,” he purred against your ear. Your chest was heaving, your eyes dilated, and you were despreately trying to get this teasing fox to do anything in the direction of your nether region. However, it seemed it would not go that easily, so you took it upon yourself to grab Tomoe by the shoulders, and flip him onto his back. He stared up at you with wide eyes as you settled yourself on his lap, and smirked, finally getting your way. 

You were hasty in pulling his kimono open, and settling yourself down to rub across his cock, moaning out when you finally got the friction you were looking for. With a low growl, Tomoe grabbed your hips in an attempt to control the rhythm, but you kept your steady speed to pleasure. Once you were aroused enough, you tilted your hips and slid Tomoe into you, both of you letting out wispy moans at the great sensation. 

Tomoe stared up at you with glassy eyes as you started to rock your hips again, leading the both of you closer to completion. With his hips bucking smoothly beneath you, it wasn’t long until you both reached your orgasm, crying out into the night like wolves howling at the moon.

**Mizuki**

You had the strangest dream, where something was tickling you between your legs, but when you snapped awake, you found both of your legs thrown over Mizuki’s shoulders, his head bent down, licking the inside of your thighs. You gasped, jerking at the sudden onslaught of feelings your body carried while you were asleep. Your clothes were pulled away, blankets and pillows tossed to the side, and your hands were fisted into the sheets. 

When he felt you jerk awake, Mizuki lifted his head and smirked at you, licking his lips sensually before leaning down and continuing his business with your inner thighs. His silvery hair tickled your skin, but instead of feeling the need to laugh, you let out a whimpering moan instead. Mizuki chuckled against your skin and continued lavishing you in kisses, nips, and licks.

“M-Mizuki~” you whined, threading your fingers through his hair and tugging slightly. You really wanted his mouth at your core, but he was teasing you. He went as close as laving one of your outer lips, sucking on it briefly before moving away again. Your boy was wound tight, lord only knew how long he had been at this before you woke. 

You were sure that if he continued, then your thighs would surely be black and blue the next day, so you tugged on Mizuki’s hair again.

“Yes, my love?” he whispered against your skin. 

“More… please,” you begged. Mizuki chuckled and sat up.

“Mmm~ no, I don’t think so,” he teased. However, you had, had enough of his games, and was determined to get completion one way or another.Grabbing hold of his kimono,you yanked him down onto the floor and rolled over on top of him.

Instead of looking surprised, Mizuki merely smirked up at you, now holding the dominant position. The heavy smell of plum blossoms and rice liquor stuck to him, making your head swim. You eagerly pulled at his hakama, pushing them down, before separating his kimono and reaching for his cock. The first strokes of your hand had him moaning out.

After getting him completely hard, you maneuvered yourself above him, rubbing him in your wetness before sinking down. The both of you gasped as he slid home, your warmth accommodating him. You sat still for a moment, before slowly rising up and then sinking back down, feeling him slide further into than before. 

It wasn’t long before you were picking up your pace, your hands grasping his shoulders as he held your bouncing breasts, the both of your moaning and crying into the night as you raced towards your peak.

As soon as you felt the waves hit you, you collapsed onto Mizuki’s chest, holding him tight as you came down, his lithe fingers running through your hair. It took you both a while to catch your breath, before he was kissing the top of your head.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

* * *

 

_Can I request for the head canon game, letters C,D,F,I,J,K,M,T,V,W, and,Y for Tomoe, Mizuki, and Jiro from Kamisama Kiss?_

**Tomoe**

C - Creamy and white, cums about 5-6 spurts per orgasm. Pretty healthy, except there might be a bit of a bitter after taste since he enjoys alcohol on occasion. Loves to cum anywhere and all over his partner. Wants to smear his lover in his cum, mark them and scent them as his own. No other youkai will be able to stand within 20 without smelling his scent on them. Absolutely adores when his partner gives him permission to cum inside them. Also loves to see his partner swallow every last drop he has to offer. 

D - Everytime he cums inside his partner, he has the urge to mark their neck. While he is a higher level demon with a reputation to uphold, that primal instinct to mark and claim still rears its head periodically. He has never told his partner out of fear that they will judge him, or leave him. 

F - Loves to have his partner screaming and writhing beneath him. Loves to overload their senses. Any position where he can hold their legs and thrust into them with abandon. Also taking them from behind allows him to go absolutely wild. While he doesn’t knock the merits of some good ole slow loving, he really enjoys pounding them to completion repeatedly is his style. 

I - Depends on the wants and needs of his partner. He will whispers and hum sweet words in their ear as he builds them up to orgasm. Strokes their body gently and compliments everything about them. Reassures them constantly, and rewards them when they are good. He can be very caring and attentive when they need it. However, he can also be rather filthy. Heating them up with dirty words and rough pleasure. But at the end of the night, he always lets them know how special and loved they are. He wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. He absolute adores, and may be slightly addicted to them. 

J - He jacks off on a regular basis. Has a pretty active sex drive, and requires regular amounts of pleasure and relief. Has an expert touch, doing exactly as he likes. Firm strokes that vary in quickness. Plays with his head and slit for quick jolts of sensation. As his touch gets firmer and rougher, he fondles his testicles to send him over the edge. Gets off imagining his partner stroking or sucking him. Might think about a particular sexual experience that blew his mind. Moans and growls regularly, not especially afraid of getting caught. Though he will get pretty riled up and angry if he is interrupted. 

K - Master/Servant. Loves ordering his partner around, making them pleasure him at his every whim. Likes when they dress up for the part, in pretty layers of kimonos in fine silk and satin. Loves to see them squirm with their arousal as they focus on him. They aren’t allowed to touch themselves or get off until he gives the okay. Can be very gentle, and simply require loving care from them, or get extremely rough and use them as his personal fuck toy. Always rewards them with a blinding orgasm at the end of their session. Also coddles them, reassures them how good they are and how much he loves them. He just really likes being pampered. 

M - Seeing flashes of skin. The scent they carry after they get out of the bath. When they lay themselves out in front of him in complete trust. The scent that clings to their laundry and sheets. The whispy moans they make when he arouses them. All of this gets is riled up, hardening in his pants. Immediately turns into a beast in they present themselves to him naked and aroused. Dirty talk makes him rougher. Pounds them through the floor when they try and take control. 

T - Has a couple of toys for is partner. A couple of vibrators that he can torture them with, as well as some silk lengths to bind them with. Doesn’t divulge too far into the realm of toys only because he takes pride in being able to pleasure is lover with just his body. He won’t be too upset if he finds out they have a dildo or something stashed away for the times when they just can’t be together. Has a cock ring for himself, because he likes to hold his orgasm for as long as possible. Wants his partner to nearly force it out of him. 

V - Average to loud volume. He’s not afraid to be loud, letting the world know that he enjoys sex with his partner. Shouts and moans and growls out his pleasure, letting his partner know what exactly they do to him. Uses a lot of dirty talk. While he does enjoy just letting go, he also knows that there are times when he has to keep quiet. He tends to latch on to his partners skin to muffle his noises, but always makes it up to them later by rubbing cream into the skin and peppering kisses all over. 

W - 

Y - Pretty high sex drive. Likes sex just about every day if it’s possible. Of course, he is respectful of his partners feelings, and there are also some days where he is too worn out to perform. however, he enjoys pleasure and intimacy with his partner. He likes knowing that at the end of the day, they can shed their roles and worries at the door, and indulge in each other until they are satisfied and relaxed. Especially needy if he is jealous or angry. Allows his partner to use his body if they are feeling similarly. 

**Mizuki**

C - Foggy and a little watery, he cums about 4-5 spurts per orgasm. While his cum is generally salty, he has a pretty bitter after taste. He enjoys alcohol frequently, and in copious amounts, which plays with the overall flavor of his cum. He likes to cum all over his partner, smearing it on their skin with his tip. Loves feeding them his cum, straight from his cock, or with his fingers after he ejaculates. Loves watching his cum spill out of them when inside. 

D - Has actually tried to create a rice wine that compliments the flavor of his partner’s arousal. He has never told them that is what he is secretly brewing all the time, and probably won’t tell them. Though he does enjoy the blissed look on their face when he feeds them his experimental batches. He has yet to succeed, but he won’t give up until he gets it. 

F - While he enjoys pleasuring his partner, he absolutely keens when his partner rides him. Having them bounce on his cock, his hands on their hips as he guides their pace. He is in heaven. 

I - Loves lavishing them with love and attention. Kisses every inch of their skin, murmurs loving words and encouragement. Marks their skin with love bites possessively. Compliments their body and mind and heart at every turn. Absolutely pours his adoration over them. Constantly preaches how he can’t live without them. Clings to them, and fucks them till they scream, and then tells them that every part of him is for them. All of him, everything he can possibly give; it’s all theirs for the taking. 

J - Jacks off semi-regularly. More just when he is feeling neglected. He masturbates slowly, languidly pumping his cock. Both loose and firm grips to switch up sensation. He whines and moans a lot when he jacks off. Always thinks about his partner, imagining it’s their hand on him. Would absolutely cum on the spot if his partner were to walk in on him. Also a huge fan of mutual masturbation.

K - Orgasm denial/edging. Absolutely loves driving his partner to the edge, and then pulling away again and again. They make the sweetest sounds when he teases them. Also loves when his partner teases him. He begs and pleads and propositions them with anything they want so he can just cum. Orgasms twice as hard when he finally is allowed release. Cumming without permission on both sides results in a punishment. 

M - When they get extremely affectionate with him. He is always pretty affectionate, but when they return the feeling, then is lets him know they are in the mood for some loving. Sharing in affection and intimacy is one of his favorite times to get down. also may try and get lucky when they are drunk. He is a master at alcohol, but tends to get pretty drunk himself. If they keep it mild, they could indulge in some messy drunk sex. If they get too messed up, then they may just embarrass themselves and fall asleep strewn all over each other. 

T - Has some remote control vibrators that he likes to torture his partner with. Little sneaky snake likes to watch them writhe and moan under their breath as they try to go about their day. Also some rope to tie them up. Loves to tie their wrists together and have his way with them. Also enjoys when his partner ties him down and edges him for hours. Never gets enough of the teasing.  

V - Loud! Like, OMG, someone shut him up. Loves to moan and cry and whine at the top of his lungs. He only means it to translate how well he feels good with his partner. He is not afraid of others hearing him, and could really care less when they get angry. Doesn’t understand when his partner gets shy about the noise. Tries to get his partner to elicit noises just as loud, and it becomes a personal game of his. 

W - Mizuki has used the ruse of giving his partner back hugs in order to conspicuously grope their chest. Does it multiple times a day, and believes he is clever for getting away with it. Jokes on him. After the first couple of times, his partner figured out exactly what he was doing. They thought about scolding him for it, but hey loved his affection so much, they figured they would just give him that. 

Y - Pretty average sex drive. He enjoys regular sex with his partner, though trying everyday would tire him out pretty quickly. Also, when he gets really drunk, he becomes pretty useless. Wold probably feel comfortable with having sex around 4 times a week, though if his partner really needs pleasure, he will figure something out. 

**Jiro**

C - Thick and milky. This big boy cums 8-10 spurts per orgasm. Salty, but rather bland due to his healthy diet. Since he is rather old fashioned, his ideas about cumming are a bit more reserved. The seed from the alpha is a special treat, and should only flow into the partner. SO he believes the only places for his cum to go is in their mouth or inside of them. However, he gets quite a thrill from seeing his seed spill out of them because he cums so much. FYI… he is  _very_  potent.

D - 

F - Again, he tends to be more traditional. Mostly with him on top, and where he can look at his partner’s face. Does enjoy throwing their knees over is shoulders for more stimulation. He either makes love to them tenderly, or pounds them through the fucking floor, there is no in between. 

I - At first, Jiro had a difficult time getting in touch with any sort of intimacy. It’s just not really his way. However, after falling in love with his partner, he found himself opening up little by little when they are alone. He caresses their skin, and whispers sweet words against their skin. he tells them all the thoughts he had bout them during the day. Confides in them all the things he would never usually be able to admit out loud. Treasures them completely, and takes their feelings serious. Though he doesn’t always understand more sensitive emotions, he learns very quickly, and is very thankful for his partner. They have made him and even better leader, just by loving him.

J - Close to never. Returning to the idea of an alpha’s seed, he tries not to waste his essence. If he is feeling an itch, then he believes he just needs to train harder until it goes away. Fast forward to when he meets his partner. He is so enraptured by them, that he finds his need climbing to indescribable heights. He masturbates in the bath, and muffles his growl as he cums. Watches with shock as his seed washes down the drain. Has never told a soul about it, though his partner does have some idea. After all, they are from a more modern setting, and find masturbation to be a natural occurrence. 

K - Doesn’t really have any? I suppose he enjoys pinning his partner down, maybe restricting their hands if he is feeling rough. Has  _thought_  about the idea of taking her outside, but he is such a noticeable figure that they surely wouldn’t go unnoticed. 

M - When he has a really bad day, he kind of takes it out on his partner. Instead of yelling t them, like he would most other people in his tribe, he pounds them into the floor. Unbelievably rough, though never so much to actually hurt them. Spring also tends to arouse him more. The need to breed and make love to his partner is more constant. Usually, if he is not tired, and his partner is really in the mood, the he with have sex with them. 

T - No toys. Only believes in using his own body to please his partner. Will feel very bitter and inadequate. Hopes they find enough pleasure with him the way he is. He finds them extremely pleasurable. If spice is needed for the relationship, he  _might_  consider doing something special, but it would take a lot of planning and thought. But otherwise… no go.

V - A pretty healthy volume. At first, he was rather reluctant to be loud, embarrassed by the sounds he made. However, with ample encouragement from his partner, he would let go a little more freely. Grunts, groans, moans, growls, bellows. Very masculine, animalistic sounds. Purrs against his partner’s ear, telling them how good they feel and how much he needs them. Still gets a bit embarrassed when he thinks that someone i=might hear them. His partner often has to assure them that they are fine, and even if someone did her them… oh well. They are in love, and the tribe expects an heir sooner or later. They aren’t ignorant to the process. 

W - When he has had a really long day, he drags his feet back to his room, and is so relieved to see his partner. His favorite thing is when they pull off his robes and lay him down on the futon. His vast dark wings spread out on either side of him, finally able to relax after so much tension. His partner will straddle his hips, using his taught butt as a cushion, as they run their hands up and down his back, they massage his muscles thoroughly, careful of his wings, and he absolutely melts beneath them. Gets a secret thrill when they think he has fallen asleep, and they secretly pet his wings. He finds it cute that they are so fascinated by his wings, and they are the only one who has his permission to touch them to their pleasure. Though they are smart enough to keep the touches to their chambers. 

Y - Not a very high sex drive. He tends to train and patrol regularly which makes him pretty worn out by the end of the day. There are some days that are less eventful than others, and he finds himself a little more needy on those nights. More in tune to his partner’s needs than his own. Tries to pleasure them when they have the need, but if he is feeling horny, he really won’t say anything. Takes pride in being in control of his baser instincts, but never shames his lover for their own needs. Wants them to feel loved and fulfilled at all times. 

**Author's Note:**

> In lieu of the most recent tumblr NSFW scare, I am storing my writing here~


End file.
